oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon med helm
players wearing dragon med helms before the update.]] .]] The Dragon med helm (also called the d med or dragon med) is the second strongest medium helmet in RuneScape behind Dharok's helm. It was the first piece of dragon armour to be released into the game. It may be enchanted by Pikkupstix at level 50 Summoning, which will enable it to store up to 110 summoning scrolls, turning the helmet pink. Previously, if a male player wore the helmet the horns were straight, but if a female player wore it the horns were curved and longer. However, on 19 May, 2009, Jagex updated the dragon med helm so that it looked more similar in appearance between the two genders. The helmet was once held in high regard as being the best defence offering helmet in the game. It also has a fairly good slash bonus, which is 6 more than the widely popular Helm of Neitiznot. This helm once cost upwards of 2 million coins, but with the release of the Barrows helmets, the Helm of neitiznot, the Berserker Helm and the Dragon full helm, the Grand Exchange and considerably more monsters to drop the helmet, the price dropped dramatically. The helmet would be lower than the 60,000 coins that it is, if not for its high alchemy price. Similarly to the dragon longsword, the dragon medium helmet is often considered by high-levelled players to be a "noob" item because of its lack of any tough quests to wear it, cheap price, as well as the belief that the dragon med helm is a better helmet than the Helm of Neitiznot only because of its higher melee defensive bonuses. However, the Helm of Neitiznot requires The Fremennik Isles quest to wear, and provides a strength and prayer bonus the dragon med helm lacks, as well as no negative bonuses, a higher Crush defence and a +3 Magic defence bonus rather than a negative one. When Cyrisus is wearing the helmet on his chathead it looks very different from on a player. There was a minor scam going around that allowed people to sell uncut rubies for 65k. Scammers would put in a dragon med helm, swap it out quickly for an uncut ruby, and get 65k. Jagex prevented this with the trade updates, wherein a flashing exclamation mark would appear when a change was made and another screen was added where the buyer could see what he was buying. Another way that Jagex prevented the scam was the trade limit that prevented a trade that had an unbalanced pay. As with all dragon equipment, the Dragon med helm '''cannot' be made from raw materials using the Smithing skill. The dragon platebody and the dragon sq shield can be smithed from their component parts.'' 100px | caption = A player wearing the Dragon medium helmet. }} Dropped by *Abyssal Demons *Barrows reward *Black dragons *Black demons *Blue dragons *Bronze Dragons *Chaos elemental *Cockroach Workers *Commander Zilyana *Dark beasts *Dagannoth Kings *Fire Giants *Flesh Crawlers *General Graardor *Giant Mole *Green Dragons *Ice Strykewyrm *Iron Dragons *K'ril Tsutsaroth *Kalphite guardians *Kalphite Queen *King Black Dragon *Kree'arra *Mutated Bloodveld *Mithril dragon *Nechryaels *Ork statue *Otherworldly Beings *Ourg statues *Red Dragons *Scabaras lancer *Scabaras mage *Steel dragons See also * Corrupt dragon med helm * Dragon full helm References *Grand Exchange Database - Current price de:Drachen-Halbhelm fi:Dragon med helm Category:Armour Category:Dragon metal Category:Helmets